He's Perfect
by Ms.Mary-Mac
Summary: Sabrina uses a dating site to find love, but find Puck instead, the 2 don't know till their 'first meeting'. red and daphne set the whole thing up. chapter 2 is now up! ;-
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here's my new idea! Tell me if u like it or not!

SPOV

Tears streamed down my face as I ran into my bedroom door and sobbed my way to sleep. Justin, my X just broke up with me. I wasted 5 years of my life with that jerk! Then he dumps me with the oldest line in the book, 'It's not you, it's me' yeah right. As I cried through the afternoon I thought about how exactly he broke my heart, first with a, we need to talk TEXT MASSAGE! He broke up with me through a ******** TEXT MESSAGE! I thought to myself, he was a coward all along, he never stood up to bullies, he never tried to save me if I was in trouble, he even laughed when puck pulled a prank on me! I guess I never really noticed it. But now I know. He was a total **************** Jerk! Just as I finished imagining Justin being ripped to parts there was a small knock at the door, me thinking it was Daphne, or red, or even my mom said, "come in" as the door opened I was truly surprised at what I saw, Puck was standing there with two cups of hot chocolate and a giant barrel of raspberry sorbet, my favorite, "Can I come in?" he asked while balancing all the stuff on his arms.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well, if you really want to know the truth, I was looking forward to catapulting spiders into your door, but Daph said you were having a hard time, ssssooo, I decided to come up here and cheer you up." Wow, Puck and I were 17 now, and it always surprises me when he does something nice, but of course there was always something he would say to mess it up, "that way after you aren't so weepy, I can keep going with my plans." There it was the little bump that his niceness always had.

"Puck, the thought is really nice, it really is. But, I kinda want to be alone for awhile, k?"

"unfortunately for you I'm still your full time body guard so this is how it's gonna go, you and me are going to sit down, you're going to eat this _sorbet_ and drink this hot chocolate, then you're going to vent out all your little girl problems and trash Justin while I pretend to listen and let you cry on my shoulder, got it?" he said in a playful tone. I smiled and said, " thanks Puck," and moved over so he could sit down on the bed with me. We talked- ok, I talked- for 5 hours until I was finally done. Puck was on the verge of falling asleep, I shook him up and he said, "hhhmm, what, oh, yeah, sure, you done yet?"

"I guess listening isn't really your forte"

"whatever, so you're done?" I nodded, "ok then, well, it's been nice talking, uumm, I guess I'll talk to you later, bye," he left the room and I walked downstairs feeling much better.

"you and Puck were in your room for a LONG time," said Daphne, grinning.

"we were just talking."

"Sure."

I walked past my sister and into the kitchen, red was eating a sandwich and she started talking to me, "you know, if you're really lonely, you could always try an online dating service,"

"1) how did you know I was feeling lonely and 2)why would I want to do something like that?"

"I can sense how you feel, and what's to lose if you don't?"

"I guess you're right, thanks red,"

"no prob"

I left the room and got my laptop out, when the search box came up I typed in 'teenaged dating service' then I changed it to '_safe_ teenaged dating service'

**So how'd ya'll like it? Just so u know, some of my characters might go outta wack, so u gotta tell me if u think it's 2 ooc, puck was kinda, red was strang I know, but I needed some way to get Sabrina on that site!**

**Peace**

**MMM **


	2. Chapter 2

**Im soo so sorry I haven't updated in like forever! and I probably can't again till… well after my relative leaves, he barley ever sleeps so I cant use the computer, also he's gonna be going through my old computer to try to unbug it, so now I have to delete all my files on it… weee… well here it is!**

**PPOV**

So I was just passing by the kitchen and I heard sab- I mean grimm, talking to red, they were talking about a some online dating service, whatever that is… I went into the kitchen to talk to red, "so, what were you talking about?"

"nothing"

"REALLY? 'cause it sounded like you were talking about something."

"Nope, nothing"

"okay then."

"Puck, when was the last time you had a girlfriend?"

My face turned red, "that's none of your beeswax!"

"ok, I was just thinking maybe.. no, it's not you"

"what's not you, I mean me?"

"well I thought you could try an online dating service"

"no way! That's where the losers go to find another loser so they can have a whole loser family!"

"that's what I meant, you wouldn't like it"

"whatever, I'm outta here"

And I left the room.

But unfortunately I kept thinking about it until I finally gave in.

So I got on my laptop and typed in what I thought was how to spell it… onlin dateing sirvice…no… okay… maybe…. On lin dating sivice…. No… so about ten minutes of this until I finally got it right. So I created an account, my user name will be… hm… tricksterguy101, yeah, that'll work.

SPOV

I clicked 'sign up today' and filled in the questions, username, sneeksgurl946, there we go. Now to fill in the 'find your soul mate' quiz…

PPOV

Well that's done, now, 'find your soul mate' what idiot came up with that name?

**This next part is different, I'm gonna use both POV'S at the same time side by side, just so u know, puck is bolded, Sabrina is regular.**

**Gender:male ** Gender:female

**Favorite color: green **favorite color: purple

**Loves to:play pranks, not follow the **loves to: study, sneek out, help people

**rules, tease people.**

**On a scale from 1 to 10 how cute are you? :10 **on a scale frome 1 to 10 how cute are you?:10

**Hair color: dirty blonde **hair color:blonde

**Eye color: green **Eye color: blue

**IQ: what's an IQ? **IQ:539

**Wants in a girl: funny, cute, fighter, **wants in a guy:funny, cute, fighter, blonde

**Blonde, smart **_**(basicly words describing Sabrina) **__(basicly words describing Puck)_

**NPOV**

What the two didn't know was that daphne and red planned the whole thing and created the website the two were on now, they were going to show them they were a match!

DPOV

Since I was a wiz a the computer I was operating the whole website, red was the one who made sure they both got on it. But if I do say so myself, I think my job is harder… do you know how hard it is to control 100 different 'people'!

**There, I won't be able to update for a while, and I won't update till I get some inspiration! So if u want me 2 update… GIVE ME IDEAS!**

**MMM**


End file.
